


Dreams

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nightmares and dreams.
Relationships: Audric/Parallel Zodiark
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dreams

Struggling from another nightmare, he nearly thrashed around before realizing he was not alone. Hands were on him, warm and trying to calm him. And a voice-- _Audric, it was getting easier to call him that_ \--whispering assurances that he was not alone, that it was okay. 

"A nightmare," he murmured. It still felt real, though. It could be real. Things had gotten a bit blurred, after all. 

"I'm here," Audric replied. Hands still stroking his scales, the rest of his weight a warm reminder of everything they shared. 

The Shadowwyrm tried to settle. Things could change... 

He could dream.


End file.
